


Important

by Demzill



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demzill/pseuds/Demzill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his opinion, she was the most important woman in all of creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

He really did just want a friend. Someone to travel with and show the whole of time and space to without all the awkwardness of avoiding those glances, the ones that spoke of love and longing and _'why doesn't he notice me?'_

That was, of course, until he re-met Donna Noble.

His hearts almost broke over how much she belittled herself; how the world made her think she was _nothing_.

Because how could anyone meet Donna Noble and not want to show her how _important_ she was.

In his opinion, she was the most important woman in all of creation.


End file.
